Movie Night
by NicktheHuman
Summary: Class 1-A has a move night once a week to unwind after the stresses of hero training. But can scary movies spark romance? PROBABLY.


Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing

* * *

Most of the students of class 1-A were happy about living in dorms. For the most part, anyway, some of them, mainly Bakugo, wished they didn't have to be around their classmates around the clock, but it was generally loved.

One of the things that had become a staple was Ashido and Hagakure putting on a Saturday movie night for the class in the common room. People would come and go depending on the movie, but overall at least half the class usually ended up joining them to unwind after a long week.

This week, the two girls had picked something different, as opposed to the usual romance or action flick: Thirteen Chainsaws 2: The Revvening.

"Oh I love scary movies!" Uraraka cheered, "I'll clear out my Saturday night!" She had turned to Midoriya, Iida, Asui, and Tokoyami, who were eating some dinner nearby. "Are you guys in?!"

Iida took a stern look, as he often did when confronted with...well, anything. "I'm not a fan of such content. I find the writing quality of horror movies to be shaky at best. I will dedicate that time to my studies."

"The darkness within the world of horror is adverse to my ability to control Dark Shadow. It troubles my mind and gives way to turbulence in my emotions," Tokoyami explained.

"That sounds like you're describing nightmares, kero." Asui replied.

Tokoyami's eyes shifted nervously. "Something like that."

"Party poopers, kero." Asui laughed. "I'm in. What about you Midoriya? I - kero, we, I mean, missed you last week."

Midoriya blushed slightly. It almost sounded like Tsuyu said she missed him last week. He had gone to visit his mom and skipped out on the class bonding session. Scary movies weren't his cup of tea either, but when asked like that from Tsuyu of all people, there was a tugging in his heart that told him he should go. "Sure!" He beamed. "I'll be there."

"HA!" Bakugo laughed from a few tables over, "DEKU, YOU CAN'T HANDLE SCARY MOVIES!"

Midoriya squinted, confused, "Kacchan, the last time you and I watched a scary movie, we were four, and you wet the bed after. And then you blew it up!"

"I BLEW IT UP BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE TO PISS THE BED!" Bakugo argued.

"So are you going to watch the scary movie with us?" Uraraka asked, shyly.

"NO, I HATE MOVIES!" Bakugo scowled.

"Bakugo," Iida sighed, "Please refrain from shouting in the common room constantly."

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!"

Bakugo stormed off to finish eating in his room, and Tsuyu leaned in. "Did he really wet the bed, kero?"

"Ha...yeah," Midoriya laughed. "To be fair, I was really scared too and I couldn't sleep. I don't think his mom meant for us to watch it. I don't usually watch scary movies."

"Kero, I'll protect you," Tsuyu replied, jokingly, though her cheeks turned a bit pink as she added, "sit by me, okay?"

Midoriya turned red. Tsuyu, while straightforward, was usually never that direct with him. "S-sure thing."

* * *

After spending the day training and studying with Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya broke away for move time. The common room was alive with the smell of adolescence and popcorn.

Seeing Tsuyu, Uraraka nudged Midoriya in the ribs. "Didn't see want you to sit with her, Deku?"

Midoriya blushed, but raised an eyebrow to her. "Er, y-yeah?"

He wasn't sure why Uraraka was bringing that up, but she shoved him towards the couch. "Well, don't keep a lady waiting! That's rude."

Embarrassed, he stumbled his way over to Tsuyu. She saw him, and gave the nervous teen a small smile while patting the seat next to her. Despite his nerves, he managed to smile back at her and take a seat.

"Glad to see you didn't chicken out, kero." Tsuyu said, but smiled to reaffirm that she was kidding.

"Well, I figured I-I'd be okay with such an awesome protector," Midoriya replied, scratching the back of his neck.

He didn't realize that he had actually managed to flirt back with her, and she blushed. Thankfully, Hagakure had turned the lights down. "Alright, boys and girls, get ready to crap your freaking pants!" She laughed.

Midoriya gulped. Truth be told, he wasn't all that worried about the movie. He didn't think anything could be scarier than facing down Muscular, or his work-study project. No, he was more worried that he'd jump and embarrass himself in front of Tsuyu. All girls made him nervous, but when she touched him or complimented him, his hands got sweaty and he shook more than usual. All he knew was that he didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

As the movie got going, he realized it wasn't so bad though. He knew the initial scare would just be a cat jumping out of an unusual spot - horror movies always started out like that. And as the movie went on, Midoriya realized this was more of a gorey scary movie, not so much a suspenseful one or a psychological.

 _After mangling my arms so many times, none of this seems scary,_ he thought to himself. _Just kind of gross._

He jumped slightly though as something grabbed his arm. Glancing over, he realized it was Tsuyu. She had reached over and gripped his arm, and still had a tight hold on it. She was biting her lip and was incredibly tense.

"Hey," Midoriya whispered, "are you okay?"

Tsuyu looked at him briefly, and was only able to respond with a small, "kero."

The hero was surprised. Tsuyu was, under almost all circumstances, practically unflappable. A pillar of emotional support and stability. But, apparently, she had a weakness for horror movies.

Midoriya gulped. His hands shook. He could do this. It was heroic, right? Certainly not romantic...

Well...

Maybe a little.

But he shifted his arm and held Tsuyu's hand for support. She broke her terrified gaze and stared down at their hands, blushing and smiling.

As they both looked up at the screen, the killer jumped out from behind a cardboard cutout display of All Might and impaled the main character's boyfriend with a plunger that had been sharpened into a shank of some sort. It was terrifying, and the two green-haired teens jumped. As they calmed down, they looked at each other and laughed.

As the move went on, it got progressively scarier, and a very tense Tsuyu practically ended up in Midoriya's lap, arms wrapped around his arm, face half-buried in his shoulder. It left Deku half-focused on the movie, half on the very cute Frog girl who was pressing her body into his side.

Finally, the movie ended as the main character was able to escape on a unicycle over a canyon. Ashido flipped the lights on and breathed a sigh of a relief. "Oh MY GOD THAT WAS TERRIFYING!"

Murmurs went around the common room in agreement; Ojiro had covered his eyes with his tail, and Yaoyorozu had produced a scarf to wrap around her eyes.

After a moment, Ashido pointed at the two green-haired heroes on the couch and laughed. "It looks like you two managed to get through it just fine though."

The tension of the final moments had made Midoriya and Asui completely forget how close they were, and they both turned crimson as they realized Asui was still pressed into Midoriya's side. The two jumped apart as laughter spread across the room.

Soon, the popcorn was cleaned up and the students were getting ready for bed. Midoriya, ever the helpful one, stayed behind to vacuum up what was dropped on the floor from all the jumpscares. By the time he was done, he and Tsuyu were the only ones left downstairs.

Midoriya stretched and yawned. "Alright. I think I'm going to turn in."

As we went to turn away though, a tongue wrapped around his wrist, causing the heat to rise to his cheeks.

"Wait," Asui croaked, quietly. "I wanted to say something, kero."

He turned to her as she walked over, She looked down, somewhat embarrassed, which again seemed odd to him on her usually unflappable face.

"I'm sorry for gripping on to you so much, kero," Tsuyu apologized in a small voice. "I'm sure it was uncomfortable."

Midoriya scratched his nose. "I-it's okay...I kinda didn't mind."

He slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't even think before saying that.

"Kero?" Tsuyu asked, tapping a finger to her chin. "You...liked being close to me?"

Resisting the urge to cover his face with his arms, he looked away, "Y-Yeah..."

"Would you..." Tsuyu gulped, just as nervous as he, "want to go see a movie with me tomorrow and maybe...I can get close to you again?"

A shudder went through Deku's entire body. "L-like a d-date? I-I'd r-really like that!" He blurted out, trying desperately to ignore the tightening in his pants at the very idea of feeling Tsuyu against him.

"Kero," Tsuyu croaked, happily. "We can look up showtimes tomorrow. We probably should go to bed though."

"Y-yeah!" Midoriya agreed, beside himself. He had somehow managed to finagle himself a date. "We can figure out the details tomorrow. G-goodn-urk."

He went to turn towards the stairs again, but he was stopped by Tsuyu's tongue again. Only this time, she had wrapped it around his own tongue, and pulled him towards her until they were locked at the lips. Midoriya's eyes flew open at the suddenness of his first kiss, but after a moment, gave in.

As they eventually pulled apart, Tsuyu beamed. "I've wanted to do that for awhile, kero."

Midoriya collapsed on a heap on the ground.

"Oh," Tsuyu said, "I guess that was a bit forward, kero."


End file.
